Stand In The RAIN
by ae1st19
Summary: You Stand in the RAIN. At that point Toby realized what I was going to do. "Spencer. NO don't jump please." Toby yelled at me. "It will be better for everyone." And with that I jumped. This story is between 2x23 and 2x24. Oneshot. Song-fic.


You Stand in the RAIN. At that point Toby realized what I was going to do. "Spencer. NO don't jump please." Toby yelled at me. "It will be better for everyone." And with that I jumped. This story is between 2x23 and 2x24. Oneshot. Song-fic.

**A/N:This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or the song:(**

Stand In The Rain

She never slows down.

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,

feels like its all coming down

I stood in the middle of my living room with my parents and sister screaming at me for some stupid reason. All I wanted to do is leave that hell hole call a house. I was sick of all the arguing. It was to much to take and I was going to tell them that.

"I am sick of this family so as of to night I'm gone." I yelled at my family and ran out the backdoor into the pouring rain.

She won't turn around

The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,

the tears will not stop raining down.

I ran till I was standing in front of his house. I did not know what to do but stand there in the rain. I don't know how long I stood there till the one person I want to see came out.

"Spencer. What are you doing here." Toby asked me.

All I could say was. "I am so sorry Toby for everything I did to you. This is goodbye, you won't ever be hurt by me again."

"What does that mean Spencer?" He asked. Looking confused.

"Exactly what I said that this is goodbye." And with that said I started for my final destination.

So stand in the RAIN

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

I knew Toby was following me but I was done caring. I was finely where I wanted to be. Old Rose Creek Bridge there was no railing on the right side of the bridge over the fast flowing stream. With the storm the water was faster then normal.

At that point Toby realized what I was going to do. "Spencer. NO please don't jump!" Toby yelled at me.

"It will be better for everyone." And with that I jumped.

You won't drown and one day,

whats lost can be found

You stand in the RAIN

The water was everywhere. I could feel the water rushing down my throat. Till I felt something tugging on my waist. Suddenly I could feel the air in my lungs again.

"Spencer please hold on for me." That was the last thing I heard Toby say before everything went black.

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself and

the fear whispering if she stand

she'll fall down

I could hear people whispering in hushed voices around me. One person said, "I was to hard on her." Another said, "If she did not think she had to be like me this would not have happened." Another said, "If we had been watching her better, we would have know this was this bad for her." The last and the most quiet voice, close to me said, "I am so sorry Spence. I shouldn't have treated you so coldly. This is all my fault." That last comment broke my heart the most.

"Please stop blaming yourselves. This was my decision." I said softly.

Now there were seven pairs of eyes trained on me from my mom, my sister, my three best friends crying eyes to my dad's scared eyes and Toby's hurt eyes. I knew the girls would be sad, but I was not expecting the other four to be sad. That is when the guilt of what I had done took me over and I started sobbing.

She wants to be found

The only way out is through everything she's

running from wants to give up

and lie down

I woke to an almost empty room but for one person sitting next to me. I looked to my left to see Toby sitting there holding my hand and his head on top of our hands. The guilt hit me and I couldn't help but start crying.

"Please don't cry Spence. Please don't cry. PLEASE!" Toby was pleading with me now.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I said as I sobbed.

"Spencer stop!" Toby said.

"Ok. What happened?" I asked

"After you jumped in, I also jumped in and got you. You are at the hospital." He said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Your parents are taking to the doctor's. Melissa went back to your house. The girls went to get coffee for everyone." He said.

"What does everyone think happened?" I asked.

"That you tried to kill yourself. What made you want to kill yourself in the first place?" He asked.

"I had lost everything. I was done with my family thinking I was a disappointment and the town thinking I killed Alisson." I said.

At that moment a nurse came in with medicine. "Hi there. This is going to help you sleep some more, you need all the rest you can get." The nurse said.

Toby must have seen me ready to argue that I didn't want to sleep anymore so he quickly said. "Spence I will be here when you wake up."

"Ok." Was all I said.

So stand in the RAIN

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

I could feel sleep coming but I had to tell Toby something first. "Toby." I mumbled.

"Yes Spence. I'm right here." He answered

"I'm sorry. I love you." I said.

"I know Spence. I love you too." He told me.

And with that I was asleep.

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the RAIN

_1 Week Later_

I was now home and things were looking good. My parents and sister had stopped all the yelling at me and each other. The girls brought my schoolwork to me. Then there was Toby he hadn't left my side since the accident and we were more in love then ever. The best part was A hadn't sent a text since the accident.

Life was looking good. I was in love with the most perfect guy in the world. I had 3 of the best friends in the world. My parents and sister had cooled off on the _being perfect all the time thing, _so now I was just Spencer Hastings not Spencer _Perfect _Hastings.

I will always be sad and feel guilty over my decision to try and kill myself, but I will always be grateful for the choices I made. From one simple, stupid decision so many good things came about.

So stand in the RAIN

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

"Are you sure you want to go back to school?" Toby asked me with concern in his voice.

"Yes. I've missed enough school. I am fine going back, the doctors gave the ok yesterday so I'm going back. I know your worried about me, but I'm fine Toby." I answered him.

"I know your fine Spence but I love and care about you so much it scares me to let you out of my site for so long." He told me.

"I love you for worrying about me, but I'm fine." I said.

"Ok. I love you and have a good day at school." And with a kiss to my head we got into his truck and headed off towards Rosewood high school.

Stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

_3 Weeks later_

Everything is still good, if not great. A had been caught over a week ago when Dr. Sullivan returned (Thanks to Toby) and told all of us it was Mona. Garrett has been arrested for Allison's murder. Life was good, very good.

Now I sat in my bedroom with my three best friends Aria, Hanna, and Emily getting ready for the annual masquerade party. I was lucky to be going to with my handsome boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh. I was not the only one of my friends with a date for tonight. Hanna was going with Caleb and Aria was going with Ezra. Wow, who would have thought her parents would get over them, but they did. Just like my parents got over Toby. I feel bad for Emily as she doesn't have a date.

So stand in the RAIN

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

Toby and I sat on a bench outside the hall where they were having the masquerade ball. It was the first perfect night I have had in years. That is when it started to rain.

"Toby." I said.

"Yes Spence." He answered me.

"I am really glad you jumped in after me." I told him.

"Me to Spence...me to." He said.

"I love you Toby." I said.

"I love you too Spencer." He said, and kissed me in the pouring RAIN.

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the RAIN

**A/N: I have been reading fanfic's for just over 5 months now, so I thought I would do one of my on. Please R****eview.**

**Serena:)**


End file.
